ángel de la muerte
by isa96magica
Summary: Isabel nació en el mundo de los ángeles de la muerte, con el destino de reunir las almas de los humanos sin importar si son buenos o malos para llevarlas al infierno. Al crecer se enfrentara a ella misma y a sus padres para tomar una importante decisión. ¿Lo lograra o sucumbirá a las ordenes de su padre?
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores y lectoras, bueno esta nueva historia tal vez la conoscan por dos razones algunos de ustedes la primera es que antes la habia escrito pero de manera diferente y sentia que habia muchas cosas que no tenian sentido la segunda razon es porque una amiga subio el primer capitulo en su cuenta (LunaMagica) pero se perdio la contraseña por estas razones la vuelvo a subir espero les guste y si veo que es así pronto el capitulo dos

pd: esta historia tambien la tengo en un blog

* * *

Capítulo 1 Traición

Castiel

Mi nombre es Castiel antes mi rutina era siempre la misma, levantarme dándole de comer a mi perro demonio para después comer yo y a final alistarme para llegar al instituto, como dije anteriormente siempre es lo mismo pero antes era aburrido ya que mi vida cambio cuando conocí a mi novia ella se llama Isabel y cambio mi vida por completo cuando la conocí volviendo lo común en algo que disfruto día a día y hoy se cumplen 6 meses que comenzamos a salir. Tome mi celular y comencé a llamarla para molestarla y decirle que pasare por ella para que esté lista.

Hola tabla — le dije en cuando contesto su celular

Muy gracioso Castiel — contesto — estoy un poco ocupada ahora

¿ocupada? — escuchaba en su voz preocupación y tristeza

Me surgió un pequeño problema tengo que ir a ver a mi tía

Aun estas ¿triste? — pregunte ya que hace una semana perdió a su madre

Estoy bien Castiel no te preocupes, solo tengo que llevarle algunas cosas a la olvidadiza de mi tía, por lo que no podre acompañarte hoy al instituto

No hay problema, pero ¿puedo acompañarte? — pregunte ya que me sentía preocupado y algo en mí no me dejaba tranquilo

Estoy bien Castiel, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela por mi culpa, recuerda que aunque ahora llegues temprano no puedes permitirte llegar tarde

Está bien, te veo en el instituto

Adiós Castiel

Colgué el teléfono aun preocupado alfo me preocupaba y no comprendía el que era pero eso lo averiguaría en cuanto la vea en el instituto, así que me fui. Al llegar me encontré con Lysandro que como siempre buscaba su libreta sin poder encontrarla.

Algún día perderás la cabeza amigo

Eso es prácticamente imposible — contesto el

De seguro tu libreta está en el sótano, vamos hay que hablar de la nueva canción

Esta bien pero sin mi libreta dudo poder ayudarte

Al entrar al sótano efectivamente la libreta de lysandro se encontraba ahí, después de tomarla comenzamos hablar de la nueva canción en lo que comenzaban las clases.

No ¿esperaremos a la señorita Isabel?

Tuvo un pequeño problema con su tía, llegara un poco tarde

Te noto preocupado

Lo que sucede es que me siento por alguna razón preocupado, sé que aún le afecta la muerte de su madre aunque paso ya una semana, me imagino que no es nada fácil, no estoy seguro si llevarla a una cita es correcto

Claro que lo es, ahora lo que necesita es tener la compañía y apoyo de sus familiares y amigos en especial su novio, por lo que no veo ningún problema al contrario

Gracias amigo, hoy la invitare a salir.

 **Mientras tanto**

Espero que Castiel haya creído mi excusa, ya que no puede estar más conmigo, no me arrepiento de mi decisión esto es lo mejor y no me importan las consecuencias que haya, ya que esta es la única manera. Llegue a un parque donde me encontraría con Viktor.

Mañana en la noche estará aquí Dimitry — me dijo Viktor

Es perfecto mañana cumpliré con mi decisión, solo espera mi llamada

Está bien

Mañana romperé mis lazos con Castiel

Me despedí de Viktor para irme al instituto donde apenas llegue, tome mi asiento de siempre junto con Castiel dedicándole una sonrisa falsa que espero no descubra, solo espero que pueda fingir con el tan bien como lo hago con las demás personas. Al terminar las clases me fui con Rosalya y Zoe las primeras amigas que hice cuando llegue al instituto.

Hola chicas ¿quieren ir a la cafetería? — pregunte

Claro — contestaron ambas

Las tres nos fuimos compramos algo de comida y comenzamos a platicar, este es el último día que estaré con ellas ya que mañana conocerán lo que realmente soy. Mostraba nuevamente una sonrisa falsa ocultando profundamente mis verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento. Al terminar regresamos al salón donde pasaron el resto de clases normalmente y por fin llegó la hora de salida donde antes de irme Castiel me pidió quedarme para decirme que mañana tendríamos una cita.

Mañana tendremos una cita, paso por ti a las 2 — dijo Castiel

No me preguntaste antes, si quería — conteste solo para seguir con mi papel que el ya conoce

Estoy seguro que mañana no tendrás nada que hacer, además — comencé a sonrojarme — quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ya que sé que no estás pasando un buen momento

Gracias Castiel — sonreí — mañana nos vemos en el parque ¿Qué piensas?

Puedo pasar por ti

No es necesario, le prometí a Zoe que la ayudaría con algunos problemas de chicas

Está bien, solo no quiero saber esos problemas

Catiel

Desde que Isabel llego a la escuela la observe extraña, estoy seguro que son los momentos que ella está pasando pero aun así ella no se deja mostrar, realmente su tristeza por el contrario sonríe a todo el mundo y es tan amable como siempre lo ha sido. Cuando acordamos nuestra cita la acompañe a casa donde me despedí de ella con un beso para después irme a casa.

Isabel

Al despedirme de Castiel entre a mi casa para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero mi tía de detuvo para hablar conmigo, nos sentamos ambas en los sillones de la sala con nuestras miradas mirándose fijamente.

¿Sobrina estas segura de esto? — me pregunto mi sobrina triste y la vez preocupada

Si lo estoy tía — conteste sin ninguna duda

Pero tú lo amas — al decir aquellas palabras me levante del sillón para después gritarle

No tengo dudas de lo que are, ya no lo amo — conteste

No es verdad tú lo amas y quieres a tus amigos

No entiendes que todo esto no soy yo — dije mirándola de manera desafiante sin sentimiento alguno

Cuando termine de discutir con mi tía subí a mi habitación donde simplemente cerré mis ojos. Al día siguiente era sábado tenía muchas cosas que hacer primeramente baje para poder desayunar y después alistarme para mi cita, con Castiel, aún era temprano pero necesita. Es hora de mostrar cómo soy en realidad, tome mi celular y llame a Viktor indicándole que lo veía en el parque, después llame a Castiel e invente una excusa para verlo de igual manera en el parque. Salí de mi casa en dirección a la tienda de Leigh donde me veré con Rosalya quien me ayudara a encontrar un vestido. Al llegar Rosalya se encontraba con Leigh, al verme me sonrió y me llevo a la sección de vestidos donde me mostro como siempre varios de ellos.

Este rosa te quedara espectacular — dijo Rosalya

¿no tienes algo diferente? — pregunte

Que extraño, siempre prefieres el rosa porque es tu favorito y además de quedar contigo

Es solo que quiere verme diferente — conteste con una sonrisa

Entiendo quieres impresionar a Castiel, espérame aquí te conseguiré algo realmente bello

Cuando Rosalya salió del probador aproveche para cambiarme nuevamente con mi antigua ropa y salir para buscar a Leigh el cual encontré en el mostrador, "es la hora" pensé.

¿encontraste algo de tu agrado? — me pregunto

Aún estoy indecisa, Rosalya fue a buscar algo mas pero sé que tardara y esperar en el probador es aburrido

Rosalya siempre se toma su tiempo pero los resultados son excelentes

Tienes razón — es hora de comenzar — Leigh ¿amas a Rosalya? — pregunte

Claro ella es la novia perfecta, a veces tenemos pequeñas discusiones pero las superamos

¿alguna vez pensaste en que alguien es más bonita o en dejarla?

¿a qué vienen estas preguntas?

Es solo que — mire como Rosalya se acercaba por lo que es la hora — me acerque a Leigh rápidamente y lo bese mientras ella nos veía

¿Qué sucede aquí? — grito Rosalya por lo que me separe de Leigh

Solo besaba a Leigh — conteste sin arrepentimiento alguno, después intente hacerlo nuevamente pero Leigh me detuvo

Espera — me dijo Leigh alejándose de mi para ir con Rosalya— Rosa esto no es lo que piensas

Lo vi todo, ella te beso — Rosalya se acercó a mí— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Solo me dieron ganas de besarlo — conteste — siempre quise hacerlo pero no encontraba la oportunidad para hacerlo

Tú tienes Castiel — frito Rosa

No te preocupes no me gusta Leigh simplemente quería besarlo al igual que Catiel — Rosalya levanto su mano para darme una cachetada pero la detuve para después empujarla e irme

Salí de la tienda de Leigh encontrándome con Lysandro quien solo evite aunque el me hablara, no le preste atención alguna. Llegue al parque donde se encontraba Viktor esperándome.

Castiel

Ya casi era la hora, por lo que tome el regalo que compre para Isabel, una linda pulsera que solo mira cada vez que pasa por la tienda pero nunca tiene el dinero suficiente para comprarla, Salí de mi casa para dirigirme al parque, al llegar la mire hablando con un chico el cual nunca vi, me puse algo celoso pero es algo que tengo que controlar ya que Isabel nunca me engañaría o eso pensé cuando vi como aquel chico se acercó a ella para besarla y no ponía ninguna resistencia.

Aléjate de mi novia — grite mientras separaba a Isabel de aquel chico

Lamento decirte que ahora es mi novia — contesto, por lo que me enoje como jamás lo he hecho, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo unas palabras me detuvieron y rompieron mi corazón

Él es ahora mi novio — grito Isabel mientras abrazaba a ese chico

¿de que estas hablando? Yo soy tu novio — aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Ahora Viktor es mi novio — me dijo ella

¿Por qué?

¿pensabas que te quería?, tú fuiste solo unos de los muchos chicos con los que he salido, solo fuiste un juguete para mí, ahora que me aburrí te dejo simplemente — Isabel hablaba sin brillo en sus ojos, no podía conocerla ella no es la chica de la cual estoy enamorando

¿Qué te sucede?

Esta soy yo Castiel, siéntete feliz siempre quisiste conocerme mejor y ahora lo cumpliste

Isabel se fue mientras que yo quedaba totalmente destrozado por lo que había pasado.

isabel

Miraba como Castiel sufría internamente, después de decirle todas aquellas palabras me fui con viktor pero antes lo bese una vez más para que Castiel nos viera y sufriera aún más ya que sé que él me quiere pero que esperaba de un ángel de la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Años atras**

Mi nombre es Felipe soy el líder de los ángeles de la muerte cuando era aún un humano cometí algunos pecados que me llevaron al infierno de los cuales no me arrepiento, cuando aún era humano me gustaba matar gente no me importaba si fueran niños, jóvenes o ancianos al igual que si es hombre o mujer disfrutaba el torturarlos hasta quitarles la vida es por esto que mi lugar al morir se convirtió en el infierno en el cual fui torturado pero por alguna razón fui elegido para convertirme en un ángel de la muerte, este se encarga de reunir almas para llevarlas al infierno, estas almas pueden ser arrebatadas a la fuerza o solamente tomarlas de alguien que llego a su fin de la vida aunque este es un poco más difícil dependiendo de la situación ya que también existen los ángeles de la vida cuyo trabajo es reunir las almas de las personas y llevarlas al cielo al igual que impedir que sean tomadas por nosotros sin importar los pecados de las personas solo que en esos casos las personas pecadoras nos dan más poder a nosotros mientras que las personas buenas les dan más poder a los ángeles de la vida.

En fin esta es la vida que tengo ahora y tengo una idea para cumplir mi futuro plan y expectativas para eso necesito de la ayuda de Lucia un ángel de la muerte como yo, la cual elegí por su poder para poder cumplir este nuevo objetivo.

— Lucia — gritaba para solicitarla

— Si Felipe — contesto ella

— Necesito tu ayuda para mi plan

— ¿Qué clase de plan? — pregunto ella pero no necesita detalles

— No necesitas saberlo completamente, solo necesito juntar las almas de recién nacidos y quedárnoslas

— ¿Qué?, ¿para que las necesitas?

— Deja de preguntar, recuerda que gracias a mi pudiste ver a tu hermana sin recibir ningún castigo por romper las reglas

— Está bien, lamento mi comportamiento

— Solo tienes que saber que después de conseguir 50 almas serás madre

— ¿pero qué dices? — Lucia estaba demasiado sorprendida

— Tengo la teoría de que si hacemos un ritual, donde utilizaremos esas almas más un sacrificio podremos tener una hija poderosa, además de que los padres seremos nosotros no tengo ninguna duda que lo lograremos y así lograra ser la más poderosa

— ¿Cómo quieres hacer ese ritual?, no tenemos conocimientos de ellos solo los demonios

— Recuerda que hablas conmigo — me acerque a un cajón y saque un libro — este les pertenece pero no saben que yo lo tengo

— No deberías jugar, sabes que puedes recibir un castigo mayor

— No te preocupes, ahora háblale a Dimitry él es el único al que puedo confiarle esta información y trabajo

Al contrario de Lucia a Dimitry le tengo más confianza es por eso que él conoce cada uno de mis planes, al igual que está de acuerdo en ellos ya que el también sale beneficiado. Pasaron los días y teníamos que ser sutiles con el plan ya que teníamos que recoger el doble de almas para llevarlas al infierno y no sospecharan de nada, además de que cada vez que la obteníamos era una pelea con un ángel de la vida terminando cansados pero después de 10 años de duro trabajo conseguimos al almas y el ritual comenzó. El ritual se llevó a cabo sin ninguna complicación solo teníamos que fingir que uno de nosotros fue eliminado por un ángel de la vida a los demonios nuestros superiores pero no lo serán por mucho, después del ritual realzado solamente tuvimos que esperar nueve meses.

Ya han pasado 8 meses y uno de los demonios se presentó ya que Lucia no había sido vista entregando sus almas, aunque intente ocultarlo al final fue descubierta, a causa de esto tuve que dar una explicación sin mencionar mi plan ni el ritual el cual fue echo solamente dije que sucedió normalmente aunque fuera imposible.

— ¿quieres que crea que ese bebe que espera nacerá como si fuera un humano? — decía enojado el demonio

— Así es solo sucedió, también estoy sorprendido porque pensé que era imposible — decía como siempre, sin decir cosas innecesarias

— Lo notificare al jefe

Después de eso el demonio se fue, ahora un obstáculo apareció en mi plan pero no puedo pensar en nada hasta que sepa que ocurrirá. Al día siguiente recibí una carta donde era solicitado al primer nivel del infierno. Convoque mi guadaña para abrir un portal al mundo de los demonios, al aparecer ahí se encontraban los más poderosos demonios a excepción del más fuerte de ellos. Comencé a decir lo que sucedió con Lucia y conmigo sin decir la verdadera verdad deseando que los convenciera para que no mataran a Lucia o arruinarían mi plan, pasaron las horas y se llegó a la conclusión de que al ser un caso nuevo seria investigado pero los ángeles de la muerte recibiríamos un castigo. Los demonios son tan poderosos que en un segundo todos los ángeles de la muerte se encontraban reunidos dentro de un circulo donde se aria un ritual que gracias a él ahora al tomar el alma de alguien conllevaba a tomar parte de la energía de esta alma para nutrirnos de energía vital, y si no lo hacíamos desapareceríamos ya que para un ángel de la muerte al igual que los demonios no existe otra vida solo el desaparecer del mundo.

Desde que comenzó la forma de sobrevivir he visto rostros nuevos en este mundo por lo tanto le ordene a Dimitry entrenarlos y educarlos en su trabajo en cuanto a Lucia ya pasaron los nueve meses por lo que no le falta mucho para dar a luz a mi hijo, el futuro líder de los ángeles de la muerte. No paso mucho tiempo para que Lucia diera a luz por suerte uno de los nuevos ángeles de la muerte fue medico como humano y ayudo a Lucia porque lo obligue simplemente, y así fue como al ver a mi hijo me desilusione al observar que era una niña en cambio Lucia estaba muy contenta.

— Esto no puede ser — gritaba en la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos

— No grites, la asustaras — me decía Lucia

— Que quieres que haga, que brinque de felicidad por una débil niña, yo quería un hijo y tú me diste esto — señalaba a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos

— Como si pudiera ordenarle a mi organismo tener un hijo — contestaba ella

— No la quiero — grite una vez más para salir de la habitación

Lucia

En mi vida humana comencé una vida equivocada, era toda una rebelde que no le importaba la vida, me drogaba y además de eso mate a un hombre para conseguir dinero aquel día que lo mate morí, un ángel de la muerte tomo mi vida a la edad de 20 años, al año me convertí en un ángel de la muerte y mientras me encontraba en el infierno sufrí demasiado y pensaba en lo que fue mi vida y el que no me despedí de mi hermana, por eso entrenaba cada día para ser la mejor de esa forma podría convencer al líder para poder verla y así fue pero me convertí en su esclava aunque odiaba ser un ángel de la muerte. Nunca pensé que tendría una hija este es un sueño nuevo el tenerla en mis brazos me hace sentir tan feliz, que prometí que la cuidaría de Felipe.

Felipe

Mi enojo esta al máximo nivel, mis planes ahora están afectados todo porque es una débil niña que jamás se convertirá en líder. ¿Ahora que are?

— ¿le sucede algo líder? — preguntaba Dimitry quien entro al cuarto del líder

— Si, Lucia tuvo una hija, ahora mis planes están arruinados, no podemos hacer el ritual nuevamente porque los demonios sospecharan — decía enojado aun

— Tal vez podamos encontrar una solución

— ¿Cuál?, si eres tan listo dila si no desaparece de aquí

— Podemos entrenarla tal vez no llegue a ser tan poderosa como usted o yo pero si más que Lucia, y además en ella tiene las almas de los niños lo que la hace un poco humana lo suficiente para tener hijos — la idea de Dimitry no estaba tan mal — pienso que ella junto con el más poderoso podrá concebir ángeles de la muerte más poderosos

— Esa idea no está mal, pero el ángel de la muerte más poderoso soy yo y con el ritual quede totalmente enlazado a Lucia

— Tal vez no sea tan poderoso como usted, pero si me lo permite seguiré entrenando para ser digno y juntos poder alcanzar aquella meta, al igual me comprometo a entrenarla — la propuesta de dimitry no era mala, me convenció además de ser el único en que puedo confiar

— Acepto, cuando mi hija este lista te unirás a ella

Al terminar de hablar Dimitry se fue por mi parte fui a ver a Lucia para darle el nuevo plan al cual se negó, al parecer el tener una hija le afecto.

— Dijiste que no querías una niña, ahora vienes y me dices que la unirás con dimitry para tener nietos poderosos — decía ella con la niña en brazos

— Puedes verlo como quieras, pero yo solo quiero un nuevo mundo donde los ángeles de la muerte sean más poderosos — le contestaba enojado y gritando

— No quiero eso para mi niña

— Recuerda que no es solo tuya, también es de mi propiedad

— La tratas como un objeto — comenzó a llorar lucia

— Eso es lo que es, es un objeto para cumplir mi meta — ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia — si no te gusta puedes quedarte a su lado, o morir tú decides

— Solo permíteme escogerle el nombre

— Está bien ¿Cómo se llamara?

— Isabel

— No me gusta, pero no pensare para otro nombre así que se llame como gustes

Lucia

Felipe salió de la habitación mientras tanto yo no podía soltar a mi hija, necesitaba protegerla y ayudarla de lo que sea que su padre y Dimitry quieran hacerle, solo espero poder vivir a su lado un largo tiempo y darle una buena vida que se será imposible.

5 MESES

Isabel fue creciendo y como cualquier bebe normal que me ponía a pensar si en verdad era un ángel de la muerte ya que es un angelito que no le aria daño a nadie, solamente molestaba a Felipe por su llanto y este se enojaba y gritaba lo que hacía que su llanto fuera aún más fuerte por lo que le propuse un trato, el irme con mi hija al mundo humano con mi hermana Agatha hasta a edad de un dos años a lo cual acepto con la condición de que Dimitry fuera a vigilarnos ya que los ángeles de la vida podrían atacarnos, solamente tendría que ocultar mis alas de ángel de la muerte para pasar como humana.

1 año

Agatha está encantada con su sobrina, ya han pasado 7 meses desde que llegue en los cuales he sido muy feliz solo tengo que hacer mi trabajo y soportar la mirada de Dimitry cada vez que nos vigila pero por otra parte Isabel no da señales de poseer ningún poder. Un día Salí con Isabel al parque ya que ya comenzaba a caminar y este sería el lugar perfecto para moverse felizmente y jugar con otros niños de su edad si es que los hay en ese momento. El día llego a su fin rápidamente, era la hora de regresar a casa, cargue a Isabel en mis brazos y comencé el camino a casa de mi hermana pero, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil a la mitad del camino la razón era que me debilitaba y necesitaba tomar un alma. Últimamente he dejado de tomar almas tan seguidas ya que me di cuenta que no me gustaba hacerlo pero era necesario para seguir con Isabel, Mis pies comenzaron a debilitarse hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Escuche como un grupo de hombres se acercaban y me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, conteste que solo necesitaba ayuda para levantarme entonces ellos rieron y me quitaron a Isabel de mis brazos comenzando a correr lejos de mí, solamente podía gritar y llorar por ella ya que mi cuerpo no me respondía entonces Dimiry apareció a gran velocidad siguió aquellos hombres pero antes de llegar ocurrió algo que no me esperaba. Isabel comenzó a emitir una luz oscura que aquel hombre que la sostenía podía lograr ver, después Isabel comenzó a llorar y aquella aura que emitía envolvió aquel hombre entonces su alma salió y este cayo al suelo por otra parte Isabel se mantenía en el aire gracias a que sus alas que habían salido y jugaba con aquella alma queriendo atraparla y cuando lo logro la absorbió para después volar hacia mi nuevamente diciéndome mamá sus primeras palabras que estaría feliz si no fuera por lo que acababa de ver. Dimitry mato a los hombres que faltaban quitándoles sus almas al mismo tiempo para después darme una a mí para recuperar mi fuerza que aunque no quería tomarla fue necesario, una vez me pude poner de pie comencé a discutir con Dimitry para que no le digiera a Felipe nada sobre lo que había pasado. Al final mis esfuerzos no funcionaron y al día Siguiente me mude nuevamente con Felipe.

6 años

Isabel ha crecido saludable pero desde que tomo su primera alma no volvió hacerlo ni a mostrar sus alas lo que obligo a Dimitry y a Felipe a vigilarla cada segundo y darle almas ellos cada vez que las necesitaba para poder sobrevivir, no sé si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo como madre es difícil saber que es lo bueno para mi pequeña.

Isabel

Mi nombre es Isabel según mi mamá soy una niña muy especial porque nací dentro de los mundos de los ángeles de la muerte los cuales no tienen hijos pero yo rompí esa regla y es por eso que no hay niños es este mundo solo en el mundo humano pero ellos son mis enemigos o eso es lo que me dijo mi papá. Hoy comienzo a ir a las clases de Dimitry para los ángeles de la muerte nuevos lo cual me emociona porque aprenderé el oficio de mi papá y mamá pero a la vez me siento mal porque mi mamá se ve triste. Me despedí de mi mamá para después irme con Dimitry, una vez lo hice me di cuenta que solo eran 3 personas las que había, tome un asiento para después escuchar las palabras de Dimitry.

— Como saben, ustedes están aquí porque fueron elegidos por nuestro amo en el infierno para ser ángeles de la muerte, su trabajo se resume simplemente en tomar el alma de las personas para entregarlas a nuestro amo, hace mucho tiempo atrás hubo una pelea entre ángeles y demonios porque los demonios robaban las almas en ese entonces pero después se les ocurrió crear a los ángeles de la muerte para que ellos hicieran su trabajo de esta manera ellos no morirían al hacerlo, en resumen nosotros hacemos su trabajo pero hay algo más los ángeles crearon a los ángeles de la vida quienes son nuestros enemigos cuyo objetivo es que nosotros tomemos una vida y tomar las que sea hora de su muerte — mientras escuchaba a Dimitry comencé a pensar en que tomar algo que no era tuyo estaba mal, por lo que levante la mano para preguntarlo

— ¿Por qué tomamos el alma? ¿eso esta mal no? — pregunte

— No lo es porque eres un ángel de la muerte y ese es tu trabajo

— ¿Dónde viven los ángeles de la vida? — pregunte

— En el cielo

— ¿Qué es el cielo?

— El cielo es el lugar a donde van las almas que son tomadas por los ángeles de la vida

— ¿pero cómo es?

— Nadie lo sabe — mintió Dimitry — lo único que te puedo decir es que pongas atención y te dediques a ser una buena ángel de la muerte

— Ultima pregunta, ¿Qué es el infierno?

— Es el lugar en donde todos los ángeles de la muerte pertenecimos alguna vez, es un lugar muy malo en el cual nadie de nosotros quiere volver a ver, eres afortunada de haber nacido como ángel de la muerte ya que así no sufriste lo mismo que nosotros pero si no quieres verlo y sufrirlo debes convertirte en la mejor ángel de la muerte.

— Está bien — Dimitry se enojaba cada vez que hacia una pregunta lo cual me causo mucho miedo y me quede callada

Bien por ultimo cada uno de ustedes posee una guadaña la cual puede invocar, deben de practicar con ella su modo de pelea por ustedes mismos si no quieren volver al infierno o desaparecer — dijo Dimitry — ahora se terminó la clase para ustedes menos para ti Isabel — me dijo mirándome a los ojos — tú de ahora en adelante te reunirás conmigo todos los días para entrenar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Tiempo atrás segunda parte**

 **8 años**

Desde que cumplí los 6 años he entrenado todos los días para ser un buen ángel de la muerte, he aprendido muchas cosas como el cómo invocar mi guadaña que cuando lo hago aparece un vestido rojo al igual aprendí a volverme visible para los humanos y lo más importante pelear pero eso solo es por mi padre y Dimitry. Por otro lado mi mamá me ha enseñado con sus historias lo que hay en el mundo humano lo cual mi padre nunca me habla, con mi mamá aprendí de igual forma que tengo una tía humana y lo que es la palabra amor, ella siempre me dice que no le diga nada a Dimitry ni a mi padre de lo que me cuenta ya que si se enteran la regañarían a ella y es algo que no quiero porque la quiero mucho. Hoy es el primer día que saldré fuera del mundo de los ángeles de la muerte ya que acompañare a mi padre al mundo de los demonios junto con Dimitry para después tomar mi primera alma por mí misma, ya que hasta ahora solo he absorbido la energía de las almas que me consigue Dimitry ya que si no lo hago podría causarme un gran sufrimiento lo que me da miedo, después de absorber la energía del alma se la regreso a Dimitry quien la entrega al mundo demonio.

Me encontraba con mi mamá mientras esperaba a Dimitry el cual llego puntualmente como siempre y me llevo con él al gran portal el cual usan los ángeles de la muerte para ir a cualquier parte del mundo y al mundo de los demonios al cual iríamos o algo así ya que estaremos fuera de la entrada de el ya que aún no era el tiempo para que fuera , entramos portal y aparecí en lo que parecía un gran bosque en el cual se encontraba mi padre con un hombre que estaba acompañado de dos hombres y un niño de edad. Nos acercamos a ellos y nos presentaron.

— Hija él es el segundo al mando, en el mundo de los demonios — dijo mi padre presentándome al hombre alto con cabello blanco y ojos rojos — los dos hombres que lo acompañan son sus guardaespaldas y por último él es Viktor hijo del líder de los demonios

— Gusto en conocerlos — conteste amablemente

— El gusto es mío pequeña mi nombre es subaru— contesto el hombre de cabello blanco — ¿sabes porque estamos aquí?

— No — conteste

— Simplemente me gustaría que seas amiga de Viktor, ¿arias eso? — me pregunto con una sonrisa muy amable

— Si — conteste con una sonrisa

— Bien en ese caso pueden ir a jugar mientras los adultos hablamos

Ambos nos adentramos en el bosque, para poder jugar juntos pero Viktor era demasiado serio y solo contestaba preguntas que to le hacía, mientras que él no me preguntaba nada solo me observaba.

— ¿Qué te gusta? — le pregunte

— Entrenar — contesto

— Yo siempre entreno con Dimitry pero a veces es muy aburrido — conteste — ¿hay mas niños de tu edad?

— Algunos pero solo en el primer nivel del infierno

— ¿hay niveles?

— ¿no te han dicho nada los demás?

— No

— Bueno en el infierno existen 3 niveles en el tercer viven solamente los mitad demonios, es decir son hijos de un humano con un demonio, en el segundo nivel vivimos los demonios, en el primer nivel que es el más profundo viven sufriendo eternamente las almas de las personas que los ángeles de la muerte reúnen lo que nos alimenta a nosotros de poder, además en este nivel solo puede entrar el líder de los demonios y unos cuantos demonios que se lo ganan.

— Suena algo aterrador — conteste

— No sabría decirte ya que no puedo entrar en él, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y cumpla una misión que el líder me ordene y salga perfecta, por ahora solo me asignan misiones pequeñas como hacerme amiga de una niña débil y miedosa — esto último lo dijo enojado

— Eres muy malo conmigo — conteste gritando — ya no quiero ser tu amiga

— Mejor para mí, pero como dije es una misión y debo cumplirla por lo que te veré más seguido y tendré que soportarte

— No quiero — dije molesta y en forma de berrinche

— Está bien — suspiro Viktor — te propongo un trato si peleas conmigo y me demuestras que no eres una llorona seré tu amigo de verdad

— Está bien — dije feliz — ¿puedo utilizar mi guadaña?

— Claro, en cambio yo solo utilizare mis poderes de demonio

— ¿tienes poderes? — respondí emocionada

— Si puedo manipular a las personas, meterme en sus pensamientos y usar el fuego

— Es maravilloso

— Eres rara — dijo Viktor para después lanzarse a mi

— Espera no dejaste que sacara mi guadaña ni tomara mi verdadera forma

— No es mi problema

Viktor se lanzó nuevamente hacia mí para golearme pero pude tomar mi verdadera forma y cubrir el golpe de Viktor con mi guadaña, Viktor se alejó colocando fuerza de empuje con mi guadaña ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y retrocediera un poco, después volvió atacarme e intentaba que solo golpeara la guadaña esperando tener la oportunidad perfecta para empujarlo y acorralarlo en un árbol pero él fue el que logro primero empujarme para golpearme en un árbol después de eso de sus manos comenzó a emitir fuego y se acercó a mi rápidamente, por acto reflejo solo me cubrí con mis alas negras, evitando que me dañara aquel fuego que no sentí por alguna extraña razón, descubrí mis alas para mirar a mi alrededor y se encontraba Viktor levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Qué son esas extrañas alas?, ¿Cómo pudieron emitir ese poder? — preguntaba Viktor

— No sé de qué hablas, solamente intentaba protegerme

— Sabes algo, es la primera vez que me siento emocionado y encuentro a alguien con quien pelear, seré tu amigo

No pensé que mi primer amigo lo aria de esta manera tan extraña pero a la vez tan sencilla, creo que es más fácil hacerse amigos de personas de tu edad cuando eres un niño ya que en mi mundo nadie es amigo de nadie. Después regresamos con Subaru, Dimitry y mi padre quien al parecer estaba muy molesto con Subaru por alguna razón la cual no quería saber para evitar un regaño sin importancia de su enojo.

— Viktor hora de irnos — le dijo Subaro a Viktor

— Adiós amiga de las alas extrañas — se despidió Viktor de mi

— adiós Isabel, desde ahora nos veremos seguido — dijo Subaru para después desaparecer junto con Viktor

— Isabel desde ahora ten cuidado con ellos — dijo mi padre molesto — y no quiero que me estés preguntando el porqué, entendido

Mi padre saco su guadaña para regresar a nuestro mundo mientras tanto Dimitry tomaba mi mano para pasar por el portal que abrió mi padre, de esta manera regresamos a nuestro mundo para pasar nuevamente por el portar para ir a cualquier parte que deseemos ya que solo existe un portal para ir a cualquier parte y para regresar podemos abrir uno con nuestras guadañas pero solo para regresar al mundo de los ángeles de la muerte. Pasamos nuevamente por el portal llegando al mundo humano donde nos encontrábamos volando sin ser vistos por ellos ya que no pueden hacerlo.

— Dimitry muéstrale a Isabel como hacer su trabajo yo distraeré a cualquier ángel de la vida que se atreva a interrumpirlos

— Como ordene, gran líder — Dimitry y yo entramos al edificio donde comenzó a explicarme el cómo funcionaba el robar las almas de los demás

— Bien, podemos robar cualquier alma que queramos no importa la edad o el género lo que si importa son los pecados de la persona mientras más pecados tenga más fácil es para nosotros y los ángeles de la vida no nos detectan tan fácilmente, en cambio con menos pecados o si es una persona buena es más difícil para nosotros y además de que los ángeles de la vida nos detectan fácilmente pero estas almas son las que nos brindan más poder para hacernos más fuertes y tener más energía sobre todo las almas de los recién nacidos, hoy por ser tu primera alma tomaras algo sencillo — termino de decir Dimitry mientras volábamos por el edificio que resultó ser un hotel buscando que alma poder tomar, hasta que Dimitry encontró una de una señora mayor la cual podría tomar fácilmente.

Con mi guadaña apuntaba hacia aquella señora mayor para tomar su alma, la cual comenzaba a sentir que no sería tan fácil ya que fue una persona muy buena entonces comencé a sentirme extraña dudando de lo que hacía o estaba a punto de hacer en ese momentos, entonces Dimitry me dijo que no dudara nada que sería fácil para mí, sin saber lo que realmente estaba pensando, cerré mis ojos y con mi guadaña atravesé a aquella viejita con un corte en diagonal, para después saliera su alma y tomarla con mis manos para absorberla, debía de admitirlo hacerlo me hacía sentirme muy bien, porque las almas de los demás me hacían fuerte pero nunca pensé que de esta forma las obtendría ya que al mismo tiempo que lo disfruto un sentimiento de culpabilidad y de que lo que hago está mal comienza a invadirme. Salimos del edificio para darnos cuenta de que mi padre se encontraba peleando con dos ángeles de la vida.

— Isabel esconde tus alas y tu guadaña rápidamente — me dijo Dimitry

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo hazlo — Hice lo que me indico Dimitry para que después me tomara en sus brazos — no dejare que te hagan daño los ángeles de la vida — fueron las palabras que me dijo para después intentar abrir un portal pero un ángel de la vida lo vio y sin opción alguna extendió sus negras alas para volar por el cielo escapando para protegerme.

El ángel de la vida aun nos perseguía, Dimitry no podía enfrentarla ya que quería mantenerme a salvo y la mejor manera era que no descubriera que era un ángel de la muerte o eso fue lo que me dijo cuando llegamos a una casa abandonada donde me dijo que me escondiera mientras que el peleaba. Estaba escondida en un closet mientras observaba por un pequeño hueco como el ángel de la vida llegaba.

— ¿Dónde está la niña? — dijo un ángel con el cabello rosa y ojos morados

— No se dé que hablas — contestaba Dimitry

— No dejare que le robes su alma — decía el ángel de la vida mientras se acercaba a Dimitry con una espada la cual había invocado

Dimitry de la misma manera se lanzó al ángel de la muerte con su guadaña, esta era la primera pelea que veía tan de cerca ninguno de los dos era más fuerte que el otro los dos estaban al mismo nivel pero en algún tiempo la pelea comenzó a tener ventaja para el otro, debido a que a Dimitry le estaban faltando fuerzas debido a que necesitaba un alma para recuperarlas, por esa razón en la chica de cabello rosa acorralo a Dimitry en el suelo en ese momento Salí de mi escondite colocándome enfrente de el.

— No lo lastimes — decía con lágrimas en mis ojos

— ¿Cómo es que puedes vernos? — preguntaba sorprendida el ángel de la vida — no importa tu enemigo, es el ya que quiere robarte el alma para ir al infierno pequeña

— No es así — grite mientras tomaba mi verdadera forma e intentaba proteger a Dimitry con mi guadaña

— Eres un ángel de la muerte, ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca antes había visto alguno — decía confundida en ángel de la vida — no importa debo matarte — Ella tomo su espada y la acerco a mí con gran velocidad sin saber que hacer solo cerré mis ojos sin sentir nada ya que al abrirlos el que había recibido el golpe fue Dimitry para protegerme, cayendo al suelo

En ese momento solo podía llorar pensando en que era mi culpa, por no ser fuerte para protegerlo como el me protegía a mí. Me sentía muy frustrada nuevamente el ángel intentaba matarme yo me quede viéndola fijamente, sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía ni como lo hacía mis alas comenzaron a emitir un poder oscuro de ellas, el ángel de la vida se veía asustada y confundida de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella dirigió su espada a mí pero mis las me protegieron cuando estas se cerraron y al abrirlas aquel poder extraño que emergía de mi mando a volar al ángel de la vida que se golpeó con una de las paredes cayendo boca abajo al suelo. Con poca fuerza logro levantarse para después ser asesinada por Dimitry que sin darme cuenta llego a ella para después caer. Me acerque a Dimitry quien me decía que lo dejara y me fuera con mi padre.

— Soy el peor ángel de la muerte — decía él mientras sangraba de su abdomen

— No es verdad — decía llorando

— Eres especial, pudiste debilitar de un golpe a un ángel de la vida, perdón por no protegerte como debía, debes irte con tu padre antes que lleguen mas

— No te dejare, tu eres especial para mi

En ese momento que estaba a punto de morir, mi mente capto algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta y era que mi primer amigo fue Dimitry solo que no me había dado cuenta ya que no lo veía de esa forma por pensar que lo hacía por obligación pero hoy pude entender que el se preocupa verdaderamente por mí.

— Tu eres mi primer amigo Dimitry, no puedo dejarte

— No digas tonterías de niña mimada

— Es la verdad

Estaba junto a él llorando tratando de pensar cómo ayudarlo hasta que recordé que el siempre me traía almas las cuales me daban energía a que son como nuestras medicinad, por lo que me concentre para sacar de mi cuerpo con toda su energía el alma que había tomado anteriormente para dársela a Dimitry.

— Esto te ayudara — me dije ofreciéndole el alma

— No es necesario — contesto el — solo vete de aquí de una vez

— Si lo hago quien me protegerá en el camino, recuerda que aún no me enseñas a abrir portales a nuestro mundo

— Si la tomo, tu estarás débil

— No lo estoy, no la necesito — le dije mientras acerque el alma a él para absorberla

Al hacerlo Dimitry se fue recuperando rápidamente hasta que su herida se cerró completamente, se puso de pie dándome las gracias y además me decía que se convertiría en un ángel de la muerte que me pudiera proteger. Ambos regresamos con mi padre, al llegar a nuestro mundo Dimitry como mi padre se fueron juntos ya que le tenía que contar todo lo que había sucedido.

 **Mientras tanto**

Dimitry

El día de hoy por poco pongo los planes del líder en peligro por mi debilidad, lo que me merecía era morir ahí pero aquella ingenua niña me salvo diciendo que yo era su primer amigo, cuando solo lo hago por órdenes de su padre por no tener otra opción pero en aquel momento deje de sentir y pensar como un ángel de la muerte, comencé a sentirme como cuando era humano aquellos sentimientos que tuve alguna vez hacia alguien, pero los olvide inmediatamente ya que esos sentimientos vuelven débil a un ángel de la muerte para nosotros solo existimos uno mismo no hay lugar para sentimientos innecesarios. Me encontraba con el líder contándole lo que había sucedido como era de esperarse se enojó conmigo pero al mismo tiempo supo que lo que había pasado era para nuestra conveniencia.

— Debes de entrenarte más seguido Dimitry, no queremos más contratiempos — me decía el líder enojado — por otra parte pudimos tener una idea del gran poder de mi hija

— ahora los ángeles de la vida nos tendrán más vigilados y vendrán a buscar quien mato a su compañera

— no importa, no dejaremos que descubran a Isabel que sigan pensando que no hay ningún niño que sea ángel de la muerte y si lo descubren trataremos de fingir que robamos su alma, quedan prohibido decir que ella nació de nosotros — el líder Felipe se dirigió hacia mí — comunícale a todos los ángeles de la muerte que si alguien dice algo sobre Isabel tendrá que presentarse ante mí a morir.

Después de aquellas palabras me dedique a seguir las órdenes de mi líder, comunicándole a cada uno de los ángeles de la muerte.

 **12 años**

Isabel

Llevo entrenando cada día desde que cumplí los ocho años todos los días por la mañana ya sea mi padre o Dimitry los que se encargan de mi depende de quien no este ocupado que la mayoría de las veces se trata de Dimitry el cual prefiero que mi padre ya que él no me da ni un solo minuto de descanso en cambio Dimitry entiende que es necesario, en cuanto a mi madre le he dicho que me entrene ella ya que también es una de las mejores pero se niega hacerlo siempre que se lo pido sin saber la razón de ello pero por otra parte ella es la única con la que puedo hablar de cualquier tema como las historias de los humanos, las cuales me encantan como la historia de la sirenita, cenicienta, la bella y la bestia etc. Otras de las conversaciones que tengo con ella es sobre si me gusta tomar las almas la cual es la más frecuente siempre que llego de tomar una.

— Ya llegue mami — le dije en cuanto llegue a casa

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Genial, tome el alma de una mujer de 30 años y me siento fenomenal — conteste feliz

— Ya veo — dijo mi madre triste

— ¿Por qué estas triste? — pregunte

— No es nada, tengo que irme — mi mamá salió de la habitación dejándome con la duda

No comprendía el porqué de su tristeza si tan solo pudiera hablarlo con alguien más pero en este lugar a nadie le importa nadie, solo se preocupan por ellos mismos excepción de mi mamá ella se preocupa por mí y por su hermana la cual no conozco, ella es la única diferente aquí, Dimitry es igual a los demás y sigue las ordenes de mi padre pero es una buena persona y aunque me cuide solo por las ordenes de él sé que lo hace porque quiere o eso creo y mi padre no tengo la menor idea si me quiere solo sé que se preocupa por mí pero solo eso no me demuestra nada de amor como mi mamá lo que me hace pensar en ¿Qué si yo soy diferente? Ya que no actuó como los demás en actitud pero me gusta la sensación de absorber el poder de un alma lo que me hace como ellos, pero ellos lo hacen simplemente porque deben ya que le temen volver al infierno el lugar el cual no conozco y no puedo entrar. Di un gran suspiro saliendo de mi hogar para despejarme de todos mis pensamientos me gustaría ahora mismo estar con Viktor y hablar ya que él es un gran amigo al igual que Dimitry con la diferencia de que siempre escucha lo que tengo que decir pero solo lo veo cuando le dan permiso de venir o hay reunión y mi padre me lleva con el lo que me causa tristeza pero aun con ella no comprendo a mi mamá.

— Hola Isabel — escuche mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de mi padre

— Subaru — me emocione al verlo la que puede que Viktor este con el — hola — dije mientras lo abrazaba — ¿Viktor está contigo?

— El no me pudo acompañar — me entristecí al escucharlo — pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo, yo te llevare con el — mi sonrisa volvió hasta que recordé que tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre

— Tengo que decirle a mi padre

— Bien te acompaño — Subaru tomo mi mano y me llevo con mi padre el cual estaba muy ocupado ya que estaba a punto de salir junto con Dimitry

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto mi padre molesto

— Ella quiere ir con Viktor puedo llevarla con el — contesto Subaru por mí con una sonrisa

— No puedes, Dimitry no estará para acompañarte otro día podrás ir — dijo para después salir con Dimitry y atravesar el portal

— Bueno ¿quieres ir con Viktor?

— Pero mi padre me dijo que no

— No hay problema, te traeré de vuelta antes de que lleguen

— Pero eso es malo, ya que desobedecería a mi padre

— Bien si no quieres ver a Viktor está bien pero dudo que pronto podrás verlo ya que tiene que entrenar en el infierno — Dubaru comenzó a irse si dice eso no podre verlo por lo menos dentro de 3 meses y no podre soportar tanto — espera — grite — iré contigo

— Bien toma mi mano, no necesitaremos del portar para ir con el

Tome su mano y de un momento a otro aparecí en el bosque en el que siempre se reunían mi padre y Subaru. Escuche como llamaban a Subaru quejándose de el, el cual era Viktor quien al verlo lo abrace

— Isabel ¿Qué haces aquí? — me pregunto sorprendido

— Necesitaba verte, por lo que Subaru me trajo aquí — conteste

— Ya veo y ¿Dónde está Dimitry? — pregunto

— Hoy vine sola — Viktor le dedico una mirada de enojo a Subaru el cual se acercó lo alejo de mí y le susurro algunas palabras que no escuche

— Adiós Isabel — me dijo con una sonrisa

— Adiós — conteste

— ¿Qué quieres? — me pregunto molesto lo cual me sorprendió ya que desde el día en que nos hicimos amigos los días pasaron hasta que fue más abierto conmigo y amable

— Me preocupo por ti, estoy seguro que Dimitry ni tu padre te dejarían sola, cuando se enteren recibirás un castigo

— Lo sé pero necesitaba hablar con alguien

— Está bien — dio un suspiro — sentémonos en nuestro árbol favorito y en cuanto me cuentes te iras

— Prometido

Escalamos el árbol más grande el cual era nuestro favorito para hablar tranquilamente, una vez ambos sentados le conté lo que sucedía con mi madre y como me preocupaba.

— No me sorprende su actitud ya que ella es un ángel de la muerte por error — contesto Viktor

— ¿Qué quieres decir mi mamá es la mejor? — conteste y pregunte molesta

— Solo sé que cuando buscaban al candidato, ella reprobó las pruebas pero en ese entonces a tu padre se le dio la oportunidad de escoger a quien quería y por alguna rara razón escogió a tu madre, la razón aun es reconocida pro al final resulto que fue una muy buena haciendo su trabajo

— ¿entonces que tiene que ver su actitud? — pregunte

— Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un ser sin sentimiento alguno

— Sí, mi padre me lo dice seguido

— Esa es la razón, tu madre tiene sentimientos humanos, se que antes de ser un ángel de la muerte fue humana pero cuando eres escogido es porque no demuestras ningún sentimiento de amor, compasión, tristeza etc por la persona a la cual le robas el alma, ella incluso logro gracias a tu padre tener el permiso para ver a su hermana lo cual está prohibido pero mi padre le dejo hacerlo en mi opinión mi padre lo hiso para observarla como si fuera una prueba en conclusión a tu mamá no le gusta ser un ángel de la muerte por eso su tristeza además de que te ve a ti serlo y al tener esos sentimientos siente que está siendo un fracaso con su papel de madre

— Quieres decir que esta así por mí, ya soy un ángel de la muerte a la cual le gusta tomar las almas de los demás para sentir su poder

— Bueno te gusta pero tampoco eres como los demás

— ¿pero me gusta tomar almas?

— En primer lugar ¿Qué demonio o ángel de la muerte escalan un árbol si pueden volar?, a ti si te gusta pero yo no conozco a alguien que se comporte como tú, eres amiga de Dimitry o es lo que siempre dices, confías en él, me contaste que le salvaste la vida, siempre que estás conmigo sonríes, amas a tu mamá y por si no fuera poco eres amiga de un demonio y confías en el para contarle todo a pesar de saber que no debes hacerlo, ningún ángel de la muerte es como tú ya que eres única

No sabía que decir ante las palabras de Viktor, la verdad nunca pensé en mi de esa forma simplemente me dejo llevar por mis instintos, quería decir algo más pero escuche un grito a lo lejos el cual pertenecía a Dimitry.

— Al parecer se dieron cuenta de que escapaste sin permiso

— Lo sé — mi voz temblaba ya que sabía que mi padre se encargaría de mi

— No temas, además de lo que dije también eres muy fuerte y valiente — me dijo Viktor dándome un abrazo — escucha confías demasiado en Subaru, no lo hagas y tampoco le cuentes lo que hablamos, solo di que entrenábamos como siempre

Ahora me sentía confundida por las palabras de Viktor y su significado "¿Qué quería decir?, si Subaru era una persona muy amable", antes de poder decir otra palabra Dimitry me encontró, voló hacia nosotros, tomo mi mano y me alejo de Viktor para llevarme con él, estoy segura que recibiré un enorme castigo por lo que hice.

* * *

Marymirez: gracias por el comentario esta historia antes la escribía pero la borre y no me arrepiento ya que se me ocurrieron mejores cosas para seguirla así que estoy contenta con el resultado y también por tu comentario.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lucia

Me siento triste sé que no soy una buena madre, pero tampoco puedo permitir que mi hija muera por no haber obtenido un alma, ero el saber que lo disfruta me entristece aún más pero debería de estar feliz porque de esta manera no sufriría al igual que yo. Por todos mis pensamientos necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y la única que tengo ahora es mi hermana Agatha a la cual fui a ver, al llegar me recibió con una sonrisa que cambio a preocupación cuando solté mi llanto en sus brazos, para escucharme me invito a pasar y sentarme en la sala donde le conté todo lo que pasaba.

— En mi opinión, Isabel debería conocer el mundo humano de esta manera podrá aclarar mejor sus ideas — me dijo mi hermana

— ¿conocerlo?

— Si tú eres diferente a Felipe, lo sé porque siempre robas las almas de los asesinos nunca de alguien bueno y es porque conoces la vida humana y la de un ángel de la muerte, además de tener sentimientos por los demás en cambio Isabel el único amor que recibe es el tuyo, no conoce nada más solo que la maldad, creo que lo mejor sería que convencieras a Felipe de que se quedaran conmigo

— No lo sé…. — me temblaba la voz — no creo que Felipe

— Oblígalo, si quieres lo mejor para Isabel hazlo sin importar lo que diga

La plática con mi hermana funciono para dejar salir todo lo que me guardo, en cuanto a su plan no estoy segura de ello ya que no estaría con mi hija pero por otra parte podría funcionar para que conozca el mundo que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer, di un suspiro mientras tomaba mi verdadera forma para regresar a casa donde lo pensaría mejor después de buscar a Isabel. Al llegar a mi hogar busque a Isabel la cual no encontré por ningún lugar, inmediatamente me vino a la mente que Felipe se la había llevado con el lo que me enojo ya que es muy peligroso, por lo que me acerque al portal para ir en su búsqueda

Felipe

La situación se ha complicado ya que los ángeles de la vida están más activos desde que Isabel mato a uno de los suyos y no puedo dejar que la descubran por lo que mi plan es simplemente hacerlos creer que alguien más la mato y para eso utilizare a Lucia de esta forma puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro, me deshago de Lucia para entrenar y moldear a Isabel a mi forma sin que ella intervenga y los ángeles de la vida creerán que ya mataron a la más fuerte. Cuando estábamos planeando el plan ya que Dimitry me ayudaría apareció Lucia enojada diciendo el porque me había llevado a Isabel si es peligroso.

— ¿Qué que hablas?, sabes que solo la saco a tales horas y con mucha vigilancia — conteste enojado

— Pero ella no está, en casa ni en ninguna otra parte — contesto ella preocupándose —y si la mataron los ángeles de la vida — comenzó a llorar Lucia

— Cállate no sabemos que sucedió, hay que buscarla — contesto Felipe enojado

Dimitry

Regresamos a nuestro mundo para buscarla, le preguntamos a todos alrededor si la habían visto contestando que no, muchos decían la verdad pero uno de ellos de nombre Eric.

— Eric viste a Isabel hoy?

— No lo hice — inmediatamente supe que me mentia

— Si sabes algo será mejor que me lo digas — le dije molestándome

— No le tengo miedo al perro del líder — en ese momento aunque soy paciente por alguna razón explote y sé que no fueron por sus palabras, pero tampoco se por qué lo hice

Saque mi guadaña y comencé a atacarlo, a lo que el respondió pero yo fui más hábil y más fuerte razón por la cual lo derribe, guarde mi guadaña y le quite la suya para después subirme en el para impedir que se levantara.

— ¿me dirás donde esta? — pregunte enojado

— No — grito contestando, mi respuesta fue seguirlo golpeando en el rostro preguntándole donde estaba Isabel, "pero ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

— Alto — grito el líder por lo que me detuve — ¿Qué sucede?

— Sabe dónde está Isabel, pero no quiere decirme

— Ya te dije que no lo se

— Mientes — grite

— Alto Dimitry, déjamelo a mi

Al decir eso el líder se llevó a Eric a su oficina donde se pudieron escuchar algunos gritos para después ser llamado, al entrar a la oficina el líder me dijo que Subaru se la llevo lo que lo tenía furioso por lo que pueden planear los demonios con Isabel por lo que rápidamente nos fuimos el líder al mundo demonio junto con Eric el cual sería devuelto al eterno sufrimiento y yo a buscarla por los alrededores, encontrándola con Viktor arriba de un árbol por lo que fui por ella para llevármela en mis brazos.

— Estas en problemas, tu padre esta echo una furia

 **Mientras tanto**

Felipe

Al llegar al mundo demonio los guardias de la entrada me impedían el paso por no tener invitación para entrar pero no me rendiría ya que mis planes no se esfumaran de un día para otro por culpa de una niña ingenua y un demonio. Al final llamaron a Subaru el cual llego tomándose su tiempo lo que me enojaba aun mas.

— ¿Dónde esta Isabel? — pregunte soportando las ganas de gritarle

— No te preocupes, ella quería ver a Viktor por lo que la lleve a verlo ellos están en el gran árbol de seguro

— ¿Quién te dio el permiso para llevarla?

— Ella misma, recuerda que es un ángel de la muerte no una humana, y ¿Por qué esta Eric contigo? — pregunto en cuanto lo miro

— Lo devuelvo al infierno

— Sabes que esto no funciona así — pero podría tener información útil — pero are una excepción para disculparme

Subaru se llevó a Eric, mientras el gritaba que no quería volver y que lo perdonara por su silencio pero no funciono, simplemente me marche encontrándome con Dimitry quien traía a Isabel consigo.

Isabel

Una vez llegue a mi mundo mi padre furioso me llamo a su oficina junto con Dimitry, mi mamá quería acompañarme pero mi padre no la dejo entrando sola con ellos dos, una vez ahí recibí un gran regaño el cual podía soportar, ya que no es la primera vez pero mientras más gritaba podía percibir un aura negra la cual comenzó a darme un poco de temor y sin esperándome fui golpeada por mi propio padre por desobedecer, algo que no me había sucedido y no me podía defender por el miedo que él me trasmitía hasta que Dimitry se interpuso diciéndole que era suficiente a mi padre, por lo que el simplemente me dejo pero no sin antes sacar su guadaña, me pidió que escondiera mis alas y después me ataco con ella en mi espalda dejándome una herida bastante grande. Salí de su oficina y me dirigí con mi mamá llorando por lo que había sucedido.

Dimitry

Veía como Isabel era golpeada, lo cual por alguna razón no podía soportar quedando mi mente dividida en dos partes en ayudarla o dejarla sola pero mientras lo pensaba observe como Isabel comenzaba a emitir un aura negra en sus alas como en aquella ocasión, por lo que me interpuse logrando que el líder la dejara pero antes de irse le recordó que no debe desobedecer sus órdenes. Me encontraba con el líder el cual me observaba fijamente.

— ¿Por qué te entrometiste? — me pregunto enojado el líder

— No conoce el poder de su hija

— Claro que lo conozco, sé que es fuerte ningún otro hubiera aguantado como ella, pero lo que pienso es que tu estas teniendo sentimientos hacia ella al igual que Lucia recuerda que ella simplemente sirve para cumplir nuestro plan

— Lo sé gran líder, pero lo que usted no vio fueron sus alas usted no ha visto su poder como yo lo hice aquella vez que mato al ángel de la vida, ese poder estaba a punto de surgir nuevamente por eso me interpuse, no es porque este desarrollando sentimientos por ella yo se que simplemente es un objeto.

Isabel

Al llegar a casa mi madre al verme me abraso, preguntándome que me había dicho mi padre, le conté todo lo que sucedió mientras me curaba la herida de mi espalda.

— ¿Por qué fuiste con Viktor? — me pregunto mi mamá

— Era necesario, el me ayudo a comprenderte

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ahora se que no podre comprender tu tristeza ya que no nací en el mundo humano

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Lucia

Después de lo que paso ayer y de ver esta mañana a mi hija con algunos moretones en su cuerpo estoy convencida de que Agatha tenía razón así que fui hablar con Felipe para decirle que Isabel necesitaba ir al mundo humano con la excusa que sería para protegerla

— El mejor lugar para protegerla se encuentra aquí — me grito Felipe

— Tu sabes lo que paso ayer, lo mejor es que viva con Agatha un tiempo — le donde conteste con un grito de igual forma

— Es la primera vez que me gritas — contesto sorprendido — pero me da igual, ella nunca podrá ir al mundo humano

— Gran líder — dijo Dimitry — ¿me permite dar mi opinión?

— Si — dijo Felipe

— Creo que Lucia tiene razón, la situación actual es muy peligrosa con los ángeles de la vida más activos, además de que no podemos confiar en nuestros compañeros por lo que paso con Eric no se sabe cuántos más piensen igual que el o hagan sus mismas acciones si se llega la oportunidad, creo que algunos podrían llegar a traicionarnos diciendo a los ángeles de la vida sobre Isabel

— Tienes razón

— Propongo que la dejemos ir a la tierra hasta que tenga la suficiente edad para regresar, en ese tiempo aprovecharemos para deshacernos de los que nos son infieles para traer personal nuevo — el líder comenzó a pensarlo un poco

— Me gusta la idea Dimitry, tienes razón no podemos arriesgarnos pero te encargaras de llevarle las almas a Isabel para que pueda alimentarse cada vez que sea necesario

— Si mi señor

— Eso significa que aceptas — menciono Lucia

— Si pero tú te quedaras aquí ya que te conocen los ángeles de la vida

— Está bien — conteste feliz — iré a contárselo a Isabel — Salí corriendo

Isabel

Me encontraba en mi cama descansando ya que aún me sentía algo adolorida por lo que sucedió ayer, solamente podía pensar en no volver a desobedecer a mi padre hasta que llego mi mamá muy feliz contándome que mi padre me dio permiso para ir a vivir al mundo humano por un tiempo con mi tía Agatha lo que no comprendía al principio, hasta que me explico las cosas además de decirme que de esta forma conocería lo que es ser una chica normal solo que no le digiera a mi padre y a Dimitry. Mas tarde fui informada por Dimitry la situación oficialmente, el día de mañana los acompañare para despedirme de Viktor además de que ellos informaran a Subaru.

La mañana siguiente me aliste para irme con Dimitry y mi padre al mundo demonio donde me encontré con Viktor con quien me fui a nuestro árbol favorito para hablar con permiso de mi padre, una vez sentados en lo más alto le explique que me iría.

— Por esa razón no te veré por un tiempo

— No te preocupes yo también necesitaba decirte que no podría verte, ya que me iré a un entrenamiento especial con Subaru — contesto Viktor — pero me las arreglare para mandarte una carta de vez en cuando

— ¿Cómo lo aras?

— Ya lo sabrás después — Viktor me dedico una sonrisa dándome un abrazo por lo cual me queje ya que aún me dolía mi herida, y algunos moretones que tape con mi vestido

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto preocupado

— Nada — respondí con una sonrisa

— No me mientas, soy tu amigo — Viktor toco mi espalda ocasionando una mueca de dolor de mi parte — ¿cuéntame que sucedió?

— Es mi castigo por lo de ayer, mi padre uso su guadaña en mi además de golpearme un poco — conteste a lo que el se molesto

— Todo esto es culpa de Subaru, si no te hubiera traído

— No lo culpes fui yo la que tomo la decisión sabiendo que habría consecuencias

Al final me despedí de Viktor para irme a mi hogar con mi padre y Dimitry.

 **Mientras tanto**

— Por tu culpa recibió un castigo — le dijo enojado Viktor a Subaru

— Ella quería venir a visitarte, más bien es tu culpa — contesto Subaru

— Ya no te acerques a ella

— ¿Por qué?, no me digas que te importa recuerda que tu finges ser su amigo para vigilarla y así averiguar como nació y su fuerza

— Lo se, solo no quiero que lo arruines con tus tonterías

— Ya deja de provocarme y vámonos recuerda que tu padre me ordeno entrenarte

Isabel

Al llegar a casa mi mamá ya estaba preparada para llevarme con mi tía en la tierra, tomamos el portar a la tierra junto con Dimitry. Nos encontrábamos volando arriba de una casa de un color rosa muy llamativo creo que la más llamativa del lugar, bajamos a elle y Dimitry me dijo que escondiera mis alas de esa forma seria visible para los humanos y así lo hice, después mi mamá toco un botón que se encontraba en la pared de la casa escuchándose un sonido para después se abriera la puerta a causa de una mujer muy alegre de nombre Agatha la cual al parecer es mi tía la cual al verme me dio un abrazo y me invito a pasar a su hogar pero antes me despedí di mi mamá y Dimitry aunque a él lo vería cada quince días ya que me traerá una alma para absorber parte de su energía y así no debilitarme.

— Bien querida te daré un paseo por el lugar — me mostro la sala, la cocina, el baño, el cuarto de lavado, su habitación que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, otro baño que se encontraba ahí y finalmente mi habitación la cual para mi suerte no estaba decorada de la misma manera que el resto de la casa que es muy llamativa es más, este solo era un cuarto vacío— aquí podrás dormir una vez compremos todo lo necesario, si no está decorada es porque ahora mismo iremos a comprar las cosas necesarias para que tú misma lo hagas y además también debemos comprar ropa

— ¿para que todo eso?

— Son cosas esenciales además todo lo demás es porque no pude consentirte desde que eras pequeña así que lo are ahora aprovechando que vivirás conmigo un tiempo

— Gracias tía — le dedique una sonrisa

Salimos inmediatamente de casa, subiendo a un coche. Aunque ya he visto el mundo humano se siente diferente el vivir como uno aunque solo lleve pocas horas de hacerlo ya que solo arriba de esto llamado coche, carro o vehículo se siente extraño a no usar mis alas para transportarme. Tardamos media hora en llegar a un lugar llamo centro comercial donde me impresione al ver todo lo que había lo cual se podía comprar, entre a diferentes tiendas con mi tía compramos pintura para mi habitación, sabanas y cobijas para mi cama, algunos cuadros decorativos los cuales cada vez que no podíamos cargarlos los llevábamos al auto y algunas otras cosas como la cama, u closet etc. serían llevados a domicilio en tres días y finalmente llegamos a la tienda de ropa donde mi tía comenzó a darme un montón de ropa que ella escogía y otros que yo escogí para probármelos y cada vez que salía del probador me tomaba fotos de lo que levaba puesto. Después de horas a mi parecer por fin terminamos con la tienda y pude descansar aunque debo de admitirlo fue muy divertido.

— ¿quieres comer algo en especial? — pregunto mi tía mientras caminábamos

— ¿comer? No es lo que hacen los humanos para tener energía

— Exacto

— En ese caso no lo necesito, ya que solamente puedo consumir almas

— Ahora que lo dices, Lucia me dijo que no necesitaban de comida y además esta no les sabia a nada — dijo mi tía triste — perdón por ser tan ingenua querida, pero yo quería llevarte a comer y tomarte muchas fotos — no me gustaba ver a mi tía de esa forma ya que ha sido tan buena conmigo

— No te preocupes tía comeré lo que me des y podrás tomarme las fotos que quieras — ahora mi tía tenía una gran sonrisa, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un restaurante

Ambas nos sentamos y un hombre nos dio una hoja donde venía cada una de las cosas que vendían, debo de admitir que al ver las fotos de la comida sentía una sensación extraña en mi lengua, le dije a mi tía y me dijo que solo se me antojaba la comida que no era extraño, al final pedí un platillo que tenía carne, arroz y ensalada al traerlo sabía que no me sabría nada por lo que me lo esperaba, pero al probarlo me di cuenta que este tenía un sabor muy rico que no había probado, al final lo termine y pedí de postre pastel de chocolate recomendado por mi tía el cual me encanto. No sabía que la comida humana sabría tan deliciosa pero no me explico ¿porque puedo sentir su sabor si se supone los ángeles de la muerte no lo sienten?. Regresamos a casa a la anochecer por lo que solo bajamos las cosas y nos fuimos a la habitación de mi tía donde dormi.

La mañana siguiente se trató de pintar mi nueva habitación, el siguiente día trajeron los muebles unos hombres que cargaron hasta mi habitación para finalmente decorarla con los cuadros que compre y algunas fotografías que mi tía y yo nos tomamos.

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que llegue al mundo humano, todo esto es tan diferente respecto a mi mundo en muchas cosas. Hoy es Lunes y mi tía trabaja como dentista por lo que me quedo sola en casa viendo la televisión hasta que mi tía llegue me puedo divertir con ella.

— Vámonos querida — digo mi tía apagando la televisión

— Pero tienes que trabajar es lunes

— Si lo sé, por eso te llevare a casa de una de mis amigas y mejor cliente

Subimos al auto y mi tía me llevo a una casa enorme, nada comparada con s suya o con las casas vecinas esta parecía que vivían unas 20 personas o más, bajamos del auto y mi tía toco el timbre después se escuchó una voz de un aparato en la pared donde mi tía dijo quién era, luego de unos minutos una mujer vestida de un traje negro y un delantal blanco nos abrió la puerta indicando que pasáramos, esta mujer nos guio hasta la sala donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

— ¿Agatha, cual es el honor de tu visita? — pregunto la mujer muy educadamente

— Necesito un favor Adelaida

— ¿Cuál es?

— Mi sobrina Isabel está viviendo conmigo, y no quiero dejarla sola en casa — dijo mi Tía

— Por favor podría dejarla aquí algunos días hasta que encuentre una solución

— Poe mí no hay problema, ¿pero creo que tu sobrina tiene la misma edad de Amber no crees que ya es mayor como para quedarse sola en casa algunas horas?

— Estas en lo correcto, solo que los padres de Isabel son muy protectores y créeme que me matarían si saben que la dejo sola en casa después de haberme confiado que viviera conmigo

— Bien puede quedarse, además creo que a Amber le aria bien algo de compañía antes de que terminen sus vacaciones

— Muchas gracias Adelaida — grito mi tía — si me disculpas tengo que ir al trabajo regresare en la tarde — mi tía salió a toda prisa mientras yo veía a Adelaida, quien se acercó a mi

— Bien las reglas son simples nada de groserías, travesuras o salirse de casao tomar algo sin permiso, ¿entendiste?

— Si — conteste

— Bien como sabes soy Adelaida

— Mucho justo soy Isabel

— Me agrada tu educación, bien sígueme te llevare con mi hija

Adelaida me guio hasta la habitación de su hija donde al entrar me presento con ella para después dejarnos solas. Me encontraba enfrente de Amber sin saber que decir o hacer ya que solamente tengo un amigo y este es hombre no mujer.

— ¿te comió la lengua el gato? — me pregunto Amber

— ¿pueden hacer eso? — pregunte sorprendida por lo que Amber comenzó a reir

— Eres tonta o finges, sabes que solo es una forma de decir que ¿Por qué no dices nada?

— Ya veo, lo siento no lo sabia — comencé a reír junto con ella — lo siento estoy nerviosa es la primera vez que intento hacer una amiga

— ¿enserio?, ¿Por qué?, ¿eres rara o algo parecido?

— Solo tengo un amigo y es un chico de nombre Viktor

— Creo que ya entiendo, eres amiga del chico más popular por eso las chicas te odian — sabía que no tenía que decir nada sobre el mundo en el que vivo ni el de Viktor por lo que solo le seguí la corriente

— Si tienes razón

— Sabes, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien — me dijo Amber — ¿quieres ver la televisión conmigo, saldrá mi programa de moda favorito?

— Si — conteste contenta mientras ambas nos subíamos a su cama para ver la televisión

Paso una hora hasta que el programa se terminó, fue muy divertido escuchar los comentarios de Amber a lo largo del programa respecto a lo que usaban las modelos que aparecían en el programa.

— Tengo una idea — grito Amber — hagamos un desfile de modas en mi cuarto

— pero yo no tengo nada para hacerlo

— no te preocupes yo te prestare mi ropa, pero necesitamos un público, así que llamare a mi hermano porque las sirvientas ahora están ocupadas limpiando

— ¿tienes un hermano? — pregunte

— Si se llama Nathaniel ahora lo traigo — Amber salió de la habitación regresando con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar

— Amber no quiero jugar contigo a un desfile de modas — decía el chico mientras entraba

— Hola, no sabía que Amber tenía compañía, ¿Cómo te llamas? — me pregunto Nathaniel

— Soy Isabel sobrina de Agatha

— No sabía que tenía una sobrina

— Si la tiene, ahora que se conocen necesito que seas el público para hacer un desfile de modas — dijo Amber

— ¿quieres decir que ahora no modelare contigo?

— No ahora será mi nueva amiga

— Bien lo are

Nathaniel se sentó en una silla mientras que Amber tomo mucha ropa de su closet que llevo al baño que estaba en su habitación junto conmigo para cambiarnos y hacer el desfile de modas que al principio me daba vergüenza pero poco a poco la fui perdiendo al ver que tanto Nathaniel y Amber se divertían, al terminar ayude a Amber a guardar toda la ropa y después bajamos a comer al comedor donde conocí al padre de Nathaniel que me pareció muy serio al principio pero me preguntaba bastante sobre mi día al igual que a Amber. Pasaron las horas tan rápido que sin darme cuenta mi Tía llego por mí para irnos a casa, me despedí de mis nuevos amigos diciéndoles que los vería mañana.


End file.
